herbalapothecaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing index
Addictions Alcoholism kudzu, considered an invasive weed in the south, can help to dampen the desire to drink. There is stronger evidence to suggest that kudzu acts as a liver tonic, increasing it's ability to fight off toxins. Most of the herbs mentioned here help the recovery process by supporting and healing the liver, detoxifying the body. One of the best known and respected herbs for protecting the liver is milk thistle. The silymarin contained in the seeds acts to help the liver better eliminate toxins, including alcohol. In traditional Chinese medicine, Reishi mushrooms have been used as a tonic to prevent "fatty-liver" and cirrhosis due to alcohol abuse. "Passionflower is the herbal remedy of choice for treating nausea and vomiting resulting from withdrawal from Vicodin, cocaine, heroin, or opiate painkillers and may also help withdrawal from alcohol." smoking Lobelia, commonly known as Indian tobacco, may be the closest thing to a true herbal tobacco subsitute. The herb contains a chemical called lobeline which acts much like nicotine. It is thought that the herb can help fool the body into thinking it has nicotine in the system, which may account for it's use in reducing cravings.1 Toning the lungs: Herbs can help boost your body's ability to repair the damage caused by smoking. Coltsfoot , best known as a cough suppressent, helps soothe inflamed lung tissue, loosen secretions, and tones the lungs. Mullein also tones the mucus membranes of the respiratory tract, soothes irritated lungs and speeds healing of damaged tissues. Garlic helps counteract the addictive properties of nicotine and relaxes the blood vessels counteracting the effect of smoking on blood pressure. Licorice is helpful in quitting smoking in 2 ways, as an adrenal tonic it helps restore energy while it soothes the lungs. Tumeric has been shown to help remove the carcinogens that smoking puts into your lungs. Easing the Stress: Green oats (oatstraw) are thought to have a sedative effect, fighting anxiety and panic attacks and are also useful when trying to stop smoking by reducing the craving to smoke. Kava Kava works much like Valium, as an antidote to the depression and mood swings that often occur when you stop smoking. Passionflower is a strong calming herb generally used for treating insomnia. Passionflower can be occasionally useful for severe daytime anxiety, and could be employed in a stop smoking stragegy. Skullcap is a sedative herb that can help alleviate the anxiety that sometimes accompanies giving up cigarettes. Can't sleep without a last puff? Valerian relaxes tense muscles, and can be used as a sleep aid if insomnia is one of your quitters symptoms. Herbal Smoking Blends: When I finally quit smoking I couldn't walk up a flight of stairs without feeling like I was going to have a heart attack. Most smokers know they need to quit, but nicotine is such an addictive substance that it is one of the hardest habits to break. There are many premade herbal blends on the market, but the one I smoke occasionally, that seems to fill that void when I am craving something to smoke, is based on the classic recipe for English Herbal Tobacco. This old fashioned blend has coltsfoot as the base along with other herbs that soothe the throat and relax the nerves. There isn't any tobacco in it, in fact the blend was prescribed for asthma is the last century. By mixing your own smoking blend, you not only save money, but ensure the quality and freshness of the herbs allegeries Seasonal allergies making you miserable? There are many time tested herbal treatments that may bring you some relief. Allergies are the result of a hypersensitive immune system. With every breath we take, we breathe in millions of microscopic particles such as dust, pollen, plant spores, viruses, bacteria and even pollutants in the form of chemicals in the air. Hay Fever, (Allergic rhinitis) is a common illness often caused by pollens from trees, grass or weeds. The phytochemical compounds and natural antihistamines in cinnamon, ginkgo, reshi mushrooms and stinging nettle ease allergies and reduce inflammation. Ginkgo leaves contain ginkoglides, which inhibit platelet-activating factor, a chemical involved in asthma and allergies. The herb contains a dozen different anti-inflammatory chemicals and seven natural antihistamines. Reishi inhibits some of the chemical mediators of inflammation, including histamine. To relieve watery and inflamed eyes, an herbal eyewash can be made from eyebright.1 To help with congestion and open breathing passages try drinking a hot cup of peppermint tea. 'REMEMBER BEFORE STARTING ANY HERBAL TREATMENT CONSULT A PHYSICAN. HERBS CAN CAUSE PRESCRIPTION MEDICINES TO NOT PERFORM PROPERLY. '